


Termómetros

by jaystomp_virus



Series: Fictober2018 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystomp_virus/pseuds/jaystomp_virus
Summary: A veces nos congelamos en el infierno, Park Jinyoung se quema en el cielo.





	Termómetros

Hay días en los que sobra todo, la ropa también.

Hay noches en las que falta todo, la ropa también.

Quizás desnudarse frente a Jackson Wang es lo más complicado del universo. O, al menos, eso es lo que piensa Jinyoung cuando esa mañana decide que es el mejor momento para contarle porque se muestra tan reticente a seguir avanzando en la relación.

La camisa, el pantalón, los calcetines y los calzoncillos, están esparcidos a lo largo del piso. La habitación podría ser perfectamente el retrato de un domingo por la mañana. Todo está desordenado, como ellos.

_“¿En serio vas a dejar que esto acabe así? ¿Aquí?”_

Es la voz del chino la que lo devuelve al ya, al ahora, a los ojos perdidos y desesperados del chico que le ha robado parte de su alma en un despiste. Como quien se deja la ventana abierta por accidente y agradece la brisa cuando siente que se asfixia. Como un salvavidas.

Por supuesto que no quiere que termine. Lo decide cuando agarra esa cara suave y tierna entre sus manos y acerca  los labios a los suyos, besando cada duda con cariño pero también pasión. No, nada de pensar en un final, se contesta mientras cierra los ojos lentamente y se deja llevar por él hasta chocar con la pared y romper a reír al ver la cara que pone Jackson al golpearse.

Cuando sus miradas colisionan Jinyoung corre hasta refugiarse en sus pupilas, en su interior, hace tiempo que se ha colado a vivir un chico chino que le vuelve loco.

Con la poca seriedad que le queda, porque Jackson es un maestro en el arte de robar sonrisas, consigue decir _“Esto se acaba aquí y esto empieza aquí. “_

El espacio entre la confusión y la cama es suficiente para comprender su significado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leerlo!  
> La palabra era: mañana


End file.
